Question: ${586 \div 18 = ?}$ Write your answer as a whole number and remainder.
Answer: ${1}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }18\text{ go into }{58}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ $-$ ${4}$ ${58}\div18={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{4}$ $\text{How many times does }18\text{ go into }{46}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${46}\div18={2}\text{ with a remainder of }{10}$ ${\text{R}}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ $\text{Since } 10 \text{ is less than } 18 \text{, it is left as our remainder.}$ $ {586 \div 18 = 32 \text{ R } 10} $